The True Hero
by SNKLife
Summary: Crossover between The Legend series and Attack on Titan (Shingeki No Kyujin) The SNK has somehow been transported to the Republic Of America and June and Day have been sent to eliminate them. Instead of that they end up halting the entire war just to find out who is the world strongest heroes... Ereri or Dune? (Personally I think its Ereri)
1. Prologue

**NEW BOOK YAY!**

 **SNKLife: Hey, Ryuk?**

 **Ryuk: Yes?**

 **SNKLife: Is it true that you can kill people for me? Specifically Hajime Isayama and Marie Lu?**

 **Ryuk: Lemme guess... you don't own Attack on Titan or The Legend Series and you want me to kill the owners so you can take them for your own personal gain? If so, it's not happening...**

 **SNKLife: GODDAMIT RYUK YOU ALWAYS TAKE THE FUN OUT OF EVERYTHING?!**

 **Ryuk: I know... pls don't kill me?**

 **SNKLife: -death stare- ...**

 **Ryuk: Can I have an apple...?**

 **... -dies-**

* * *

Levi's Focus

 _Flashback_

 _'Hanji? Why have you brought us here? Into this stingy, ancient, disgusting habitat? Levi said as he lifted his blades to cut down a piece of hanging debris from the low ceiling._

 _'Wait and see you impatient midget!' Hanji said with a bubbly tone as she bounced ahead of the others. This bitch..._

 _'Um... captain? Why do I have to be at the back of the line?I'm scared...'Levi heard the coconut-haired boy say with a quivering voice, the kid had decided to join the army just so he could protect his idiotic friends. The stupid ball of fluff..._

 _'Because you're smart and I trust you to yell the loudest if something sneaks up on us!' Duh!_

 _'Hey brat! stop fighting with horse-face! Erwin please stop breathing down my neck, oh yeah! and Mikasa... STOP LOOKING AT EREN AS IF HE'S GOING TO DIE THIS VERY SECOND! Honestly it's like I have to look after a group of nursery children... -sigh- i'm getting to old for this.'_

 _'WE'RE HERE PEOPLE!' Hanji screamed at the top of her lungs._

 _'Well technically you're there, not us. But we will catch up to you soon!' Levi was so done with this crappy adventure, he had been made to kill nearly almost all the titans in the way, excluding Eren of course..._

 _We caught up to her about 10 minuets later to find her staring at a beautiful, crystal coated cave which had in the very center a metallic navy blue pool that put the beauty of Erens' emerald green eyes to shame._

 _Everyone piled into the enchanting room, eyes wide open at the dazzling cavern. It was the prettiest thing they'd ever seen!_

 _'Woooooooow pretty'_

 _'What is it?'_

 _'Can I live here?'_

 _'Quick harvest it!'_

 _'NO ERWIN YOU IDIOT!'_

 _That was when Hanji noticed the circular object hovering above them..._

 _'Jean, come here and lift me up, Eren pass me my magnifying glasses, oh and Mikasa, keep an eye on the entrance, make sure nothing comes and distracts me! Oh shiny! DISTRACTION! No, bad Hanji. Must focus!' She demanded._

 _'Sure ...' Bertold whispered to Annie._

 _Hanji heard him, 'What was that Bertold?'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _'OH SHINY!' and yet again, she got distracted._

 _'tch, honestly Shitty Glasses just jet what you need and lets go! I don't like how dirty it is down here! Urg.' Levi was not in the mood for this, so he grabbed Eren's hair and told him to start cleaning. That always calms him down._

 _Suddenly, a bright light started to appear in the very center of the spherical object..._

 _'Uhh Hanji? What the fuck is that?!'_

 _'I am scared... Mikasa SAVE ME!_

 _'Stop being a wimp Armin! Wait, Eren? WHERE'S EREN?! I swear to god Levi, what have you done with my brother?!'_

 _'Why me? I only told the brat to clean, and technically, he isn't your brother! His family took you in!' They snapped at each other until the light got bigger, and bigger, and bigger._

 _Jean, being the scardy cat he is, dropped Hanji and drew his blades while quivering like an old person..._

 _'EREN! WHERE ARE YOU!?' Eren was Mikasa's #1 priority, she didn't care if anyone else died._

 _'LEVI! I'M SCARED! Oh hi Mikasa! LEVIIII!' Eren sprinted towards Heichou completely ignoring Mikasa. HA!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Then all they could see was the flash..._

* * *

 **-The Republic of America-**

'Ha! Hu! Arg! Shit'

'June stop over exaggerating. Honestly, you sound like you've trying to kill a monster who's 10"9!'

'I'M GONNA KIK YOUR BUTT DAY! EVEN IF IT MEANS MAKING EMBARRASSING NOISES! I WILL BE THE CHAMPION! Fuck...' Day had slipped her up after she had gone for a knife swipe to the throat and missed. She was now lying under him, pinned to the sweaty, dirty, republican floor.

'Heh, you should probably work on that. It seems you're getting slower as you get olde...'

She pushed him off and pinned her shethed knife right be his smirking face. Bad move...

'Never call me old again...'

'Note taken... Mwah!' He gave her a cheeky kiss on the lips to show that he understood.

Her face suddenly flushed with a fluorescent red, and trust me when I say that THAT IS RARE!

 _CRASH!_

'What the hell was that?! June? Hey, where are you going?! I thought you wanted to finish our sparing match!'

'Oh I don't thunk I will have time because I JUST HEARD AN EXPLOSION! DUMBASS! Now get your weapon and meet me at the explosion in 3 minutes 23 seconds starting... Now!'

They both rushed to the Armoury to find many soldier crowded around each other wondering what the noise was...

June was processing what would happen and what she would need:

A Sig P226? No, too heavy...

What about a HS2000? Nah that's Day's style...

'Oi! Day! Here, you suit it so use it. Don't just go old school with your stupid homemade grenades and mini bombs. And don't forget a knife for close combat...'

Day sniggered...

'Fine, but you have to admit, the amount of times those "old school" items have saved me from the Republics' police is quite incredible! Here, I know you like the Glock 19 Pistol' He chucked her the gun and grabbed his leather jacket.

June appreciated the help, and too grabbed her jacket, this one was blood red with a couple of real blood stains on it...

-a few seconds later-

'GOGOGO!'

Ahead of the two champions was a great ball of steam and smoke, but lay beneath it was a real shock to the republicans...

'Hey! Invaders, who the hell are you and how did you make auch a mess?' June yelled into the unknown area...

But she didn't get a response, all she heard was voices of concern...

'Eren? WHERE'S EREN?!'

'Calm the fuck down Mikasa! I'm right here. Next to Levi...'

'You probably shouldn't have said that...'

'Oh yeah'

'NEW LAND! QUICK TAKE IT!'

'No Erwin! It probably already belongs to someone. Tch, Hanji where the fuck are we? Hanji? HANJI?! Where could that bitch be?'

'Um... Hanji please stop drooling on my cape... It's new!'

'Armin... I may or may not be in heaven... Ahhh... NEW PLACE = NEW SCIENCE! JEAN! WHERE IS MY ASSISTANT?'

'No one cares Hanji... The real question is...

WHO THE FUCK ARE THE PEOPLE HOLDING WEAPONS?!'

* * *

SideNote:

Author~Chan here!

Yay new book! NO I'M NOT FINISHED WITH SWEET SIXTEEN!

But this is a PROLOGUE...

That means a teaser...

Oki bai now!

P.S:wordcount 1,212


	2. Chapter One: Who Are You?

**SNKLife: Okay, we have gathered here today to discuss why we actually need disclaimers. xAkumaux, as you're the newest person here, what do you think?**

 **xAkumaux: EVIL OBJECT! Destroy IMMEDIATELY!**

 **SNKLife: sure! Awesomewriter177?**

 **Awesomewriter177: THEY ARE THE DEVIL'S DOINGS AND TAKE UP AT LEAST 25% OF MY WORD COUNT!**

 **SNKLife: Fair enough, Whirlpool833?**

 **Whirlpool833: I don't really need to write disclaimers because I created all my characters! Why am I here again?**

 **Everyone else: -death stare-**

 **Whirlpool833: The death stare doesn't effect me. You guys know that!**

 **-Awesomewriter177 pulls out the knife in her school bag-**

 **-SNKLife summons the Devil-**

 **-xAkumaux summons all the fujoshi's-**

 **Whirlpool833: got it**

 **-All the fujoshi's disappear, the knife goes back in the bag but the Devil stays behind to give SNKLife a message-**

 **Devil: Oh yeah! SNKLife doesn't own AoT, Ereri or Bts! Bye**

 **-the Devil disappears-**

 **SNKLife: WHY?! Why does the world have to be so mean?!** **Oh fuck this disclaimer has so many words!**

 **Evil human creation**

* * *

 **Day's PoV**

Ten beings stood before us in the steamy crater, strangers, possible enemies?

"Hey! Intruders! Who are you and what are you?"

June said bluntly.

"Hmp. We are not 'what' we are 'WHO'!"

A short gray haired man came out of the misty area followed by a taller brown hair boy around the age of eighteen, a black haired girl with a red scarf, a freckled boy who was clinging onto a horsed-faced male, a grumpy blond who looked like she was going to kill the girl standing next to her, I guess she doesn't like potatoes. There was a little boy with blond hair who seemed to be yelling 'Hanji slow down'. I guessed that he was talking to the girl who was charging towards us at full speed. I immediately tripped her up with my left foot and pinned her down to the cold gravel.

"shit, you're strong! Hi, nice to meet you my name's Hanji Zöe!" The girl seemed unfazed by my attack.

I then got knocked back by an older man with massive furry eyebrows who looks like Chris Evans when he is dressed up like Captain America.

"Erwin! Down boy, down!" The glasses girl had stood up like nothing happened.

"I'm not a fucking dog Hanji! I'm a beautiful specimen of mankind" The man said with a smug look on his face.

His "modesty" gave me the perfect opportunity to shove him off and punch him in the face.

"Get up eyebrows, you look like the cookie monster just coughed up a hair ball with blood on it."

"Levi, don't be mean to the corporal!" The clingy brown haired boy said to the so called 'Levi'

"Take back your fluff and tell your crazy scientist to be a little bit saner!" I grabbed 'Erwin' and chucked him in the direction of the visitors.

"Well excuse me, but I am not crazy! I am a true slave to science!" The crazy girl complained.

"Shut up Einstein!" June was sick and tired of their squabbling. "You either tell us who you are, what you're doing here and why you made such a mess or i kill you all right now, right here!"

The black haired girl with the red scarf came forward to snap back at her. "I'm sorry but it isn't any of your god dam business!"

 _Bad Move._

June slowly held out her arm while holding her weapon, gesturing for me to hold it while she puts the black haired girl in her place. I took the weapon from her and lowered it into my back left pocket.

"You are in our city, so you follow our rules. I could kick your ass right here, right now" She was evidently pissed off.

The irritating black haired girl smirked, "Try me."

And with that comment, they leaped on each other like a cheetah pouncing on its prey.

Fiery name came flying out of their mouths.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"You can't even touch me!"

"I don't speak stupid"

"Fuck you!"

Levi obviously fed up with the younger females actions. He grabbed her by her hoodie and whispered something in her ear that upset her so much it made her squeal.

"I'm sorry for Mikasa's rude behavior, she evidently left all her manners back at home" She got up and walked back to the others (specifically Eren).

"Where exactly is 'home'?" I asked, curious about where they came from.

"Germany, oh and please excuse my manners. Let me introduce everyone, I am Levi." He bowed which creeped me out at how formal he was.

He then introduced the taller brown haired boy as 'Eren', the snappy girl who fought June was 'Mikasa', the horse-faced man was 'Jean' and the clingy freckled person was 'Marco'. The grumpy blond girl was 'Annie' and the potato girl was 'Sasha' who expressed a muffled 'herrow'

The eyebrows male was named 'Erwin', what a weird name, and then there wad the crazy scientist 'Hanji' with her assistant, 'Armin' the one who looked like a coconut.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Day. And this is my partner June. We are the Republic's best soldiers." I held out my hand but no one took it, which made me very embarrassed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I came of a rude person but I am very skeptical when it comes to new people" June pointed out. "So if you would follow me, we would like to ask you a few questions" She was making it seem as jf we were the police!

But, they followed except for Mikasa who had to be carried by Erwin for her continuous arrogance-

* * *

 **Hi! Yes I know this has taken too long but my Youtube recommendations have been filled up with some really good videos of BTS so U kinda got a bit distracted! Tee Hee!**

 **Sorry!**

 **Bye Bye!**


End file.
